1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a kickstand and, more particularly, to a kickstand for a portable electronic device.
2. Background Art
Over the years various kickstands have been marketed for use to support mobile phones and other portable electronic devices. Such conventional kickstands include HTC kickstands, Evo kickstands, 4G phone kickstands, and other types of kickstands. Many of these conventional prior kickstands are flimsy, awkward, and cumbersome, contain too much metal, are heavy, unstable, and/or defective. Furthermore, undesirably many of these conventional kickstands are not part of the mobile phone or other portable electronic device but are part of a separate protective carrying case which encloses or encases the mobile phone or other portable electronic device.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved kickstand for use with mobile phones and other portable electronic devices, which overcomes most, if not all of the preceding disadvantages.
It is also desirable to create a drop-in kickstand mechanism assembly with minimal metallic components to achieve better weight reduction and minimal interference with antenna structures as well as provide functional capability for audio, high audio porting, and user interface with a hall-effect switch and magnet.